fistfullofmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tilric Crytark
A miltia veteran and a natural born leader as well as a Master Craftsmen with a great sense of wanderlust from the town of Bydale who fled after the town became corrupt A morally just man who values hardwork and the law over all else, but has a tendency to become fixated with a single idea Follower of Brigh the Goddess of Invention. Gained a great fear of Devils and Demons after learning of them in the Arcana Librarus Has a love of all things nature, animals, forests, lakes and minerals, but a great hate of neer-do-wells, Cheliax, betrayel and corruption Vital Statistics Height - 6'0" Weight - 220lb Hair Colour - Black Eye Colour - Hazel Race - Human Age - 42 Favoured Class - Fighter Favoured Weapon - The Apprentice Sword History Born to a simple family, his mother was a tailor and his father a Cleric, in the small village of Bydale in Lastwall, he grew up worshipping law and hardwork after the death of his father on a holy mission to defend Gallowspire when the kindly Captain of the Guard Cpt. Hardvishar took him in and taught him many things. Learning the art of making weapons and armour to both earn a living and repay Cpt. Hardvishar and the community, he studied under Bydale's blacksmith until he was 14, and then traveld and learned from the masters at Oppara, Vigil and from the elves in Fangwood. Earning the title of Master Craftsman at age 20, he returned to Bydale and spend the next 20 years working hard to provide for the town, a task which was very grueling since his original mentor had passed away months before he had returned. He was forced out though, when after a serious of strange events, the Old Mayor was forced out of power and a new one replaced him, with this, the fine village of Bydale became a mockery of its self, feeling no other option, He took away his Mother and the Old captain and escorted them to a city, far from the evil reaches of Mayor Zanzibar, Cassomir. He returned sharpley to Bydale and rallying what was left of the old guard, he lead them in arms against the new mayor and his Twisted Guards, but to no avail, striken with a mighty blow by the new guard captain, Dis Deville, scarring his chest with the unholy blade, exiling him from his own town, and forcing loyalty of the remaining guards. After the exile, Tilric suffered alot but gained even more in his wanderings. Eventually though, his sense of justice done him no favours and after trying to stop the corrupt Hellknights from merclessly beating people, he found himself in jail and given the same menial task as The Idiots. All be it two days earlier. Surviving the Ruins rather well for a man his age he eventually succumbed to an illusion trap, boxing him in a corner via a force wall. stuck in their for two days, he seen no chance of freedom. Until a bumbling archaeologist activated a pressure plate, which both freid the poor girl and freed the Blacksmith. Now allied with The Idiots, Tilric finds himself with a team on which he can work for. A thought which brings a smile to his unhappy face for the first time in 2 years. Party Dynamics Happy to have some form of work to do, in this case armouring the Idiots, the Blacksmith seems quite fond of the Idiots, and can not wait to build Bear Armour, or Wooden armour for the druid or try his hand at those dammed Firearms! So many possibilities!